Homebrew Rules
The following are homebrew rules that we decided to use in our campaigns in order to maximize enjoyment. This page is meant to serve as a reminder on what rulings we've altered. Ability Scores at Character Creation We use the "roll 4d6, drop the lowest" method of determining ability scores for new characters. It was decided that, if you roll multiple ones, you may reroll one of them and keep the new roll. Example: If you rolled 5, 4, 1, 1, then you would drop the first 1 since it is the lowest, and then you would have option to reroll the remaining 1 if you choose and must keep the new roll even if it is another 1. Changing Prepared Spells We decided that waiting to level up to be able to change prepared spells is okay at very low levels, but would become an absolute pain in the ass when the characters are high level and, with our D&D schedule, take literal real world months to level up. Because of this, we agreed that prepared spells for all classes could be changed when taking a long rest. Character Resurrection Because we all grow to like the characters we play, we may not always be ready to lose them. Because of this, it's been decided that most cathedrals in capitals and major cities (but not regular towns) are properly equipped to resurrect PCs. This will only be permitted if the PCs in question meet at least one of the following criteria: *The resurrection has been requested by a recognizable noble lady/lord, or a notable individual such as a member of the Defenders of the Dawn or high ranking senior military officers. The head priest or priestess of the cathedral will perform the ritual at no cost. *The party possesses enough gold to offset the cost of performing a resurrection ritual. The baseline cost of this will fluctuate between 5000 and 10,000 based on the economical strength of the region that the cathedral/city is in. *The deceased PC, or other PCs in the party, have become recognized/revered heroes. The head priest or priestess of the cathedral will perform the ritual at no cost. The criteria above could be sidestepped if the PCs negotiating for the resurrection happen to have ludicrously high charisma/persuasion rolls. Keep in mind that capital cities and large towns that are primarily affiliated with Chemosh will not perform resurrection ceremonies as it goes against their faith. Encumbrance We are ignoring carry weight for the most part. Only when a character's inventory starts to look a little ridiculous (carrying ten greatswords or some foolishness) will we take a realistic approach to what they shouldn't be able to carry. Hit Dice at Level Up I decided that I don't want hit point increases each level up to feel meaningless, and nothing is more of a letdown than rolling your hit points when leveling and only going up 1 point. It was decided that, when leveling up, you roll for your hit points at advantage. Identify Spell & Potions The Identify spell will not identify magic potions, but will instead give the caster of the spell a rough idea of what the potion does. If the PC is proficient in any forms of alchemy, they can roll an arcana or nature check to determine what kind of potion it is (at disadvantage if the DM determines the PC is probably unlikely to know of the potion). Potion brewers in most towns can easily identify unknown potions at no cost. Material Components We ignore material components for most spells and just assume that the caster has the materials on hand or is using a focus. I ruled that we'll still count them for higher end spells that require, and consequently destroy, a material component. For example, the True Resurrection spell asks for holy water and gems with a value that totals at least 25,000 gold. The spell also destroys these components when used, so it is expected that characters would carry the necessary components for spells such as this that demand such valuable material components. Partial Cover Ordinarily, 5e only has half-cover, three-quarters cover, and full cover. In situations where you do not have half-cover but I still feel you should receive some form of cover (when roughly 1/3 of your body may be obscured), you will have partial cover. This type of cover will grant you +1 AC. Resurrection Rules We are using a modified version of Matt Mercer's resurrection rules. Matt decided that just having a resurrection spell automatically go off without a hitch was super anti-climactic and wanted to add a splash of roleplaying to the ritual. The rules of resurrection that we use is documented on the Resurrection Rules wiki article. Sleep Spell Instead of requiring targets to be at a certain hit point threshold, we've decided that they simply need to pass wisdom saving throws versus the caster's spell DC. In order to make this a little more balanced/fair, creatures that have not taken damage will get advantage on the save unless they are caught off guard. Spell Slot Recovery I believe RAW dictates that you must complete a long rest to get spell slots back. I've decided that, if you're doing a short rest of one to four hours, you can get back a select number of spell slots. One hour rested is equal to one spell slot level. Example, rest for two hours and either get two first level spell slots or one second level spell slot. Long rests will still recover all spell slots. Undead Damage Vulnerabilities RAW, undead are not weak to radiant damage and I think this is stupid. My ruling is that generally all undead creatures will be vulnerable to radiant damage. Seems silly to me that they're not since radiant damage is commonly seen as either holy or solar, both which are considered detrimental to the undead. Therefore undead creatures take 150% damage from radiant sources. Unlike with our decision to change how radiant damage works, fire damage will not be considered a vulnerability for any undead unless the creature's stat block dictates it. Category:Gameplay Mechanics